This invention relates to apparatus for eliminating play between two interengaged gear wheels of a gear wheel transmission which is self-locking in relation to a moment of rotation acting on the output side. Apparatuses of this kind can be used in particular in eccentric transmission systems in hinge fittings of motor vehicle seats with an adjustable backrest, but they can also be used in drafting machines and in other applications.
Eccentric transmission systems are known from DE No. 2 734 568A. They are used in many situations. In many cases it is desirable to eliminate the play which is present in known eccentric transmission systems.
Previously known apparatuses for eliminating the play between interengaging gear wheels of a gear wheel transmission are expensive and are therefore unsuitable for many purposes, for example for use in a gear wheel transmission system for adjusting the inclination of the backrest of a motor vehicle seat.